Una cena especial
by Kari Mnjrz
Summary: Reto cumplido, One-shot KakaSaku Una cena muy especial con WAFLES


Hola! está es mi primer One-shot KAKASAKU, estoy cumpliendo el reto que me asigno Anibal en el grupo de KakaSaku Spanish en facebook hace un tiempo (una disculpa por la demora pero se me había complicado terminarlo por la escuela, trabajo y viajes) espero sea de su agrado y no los aburra, fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente con las palabras que me pusieron: JABÓN, VENTANA y WAFLES -_-

Una cena especial

Hacia frio, era normal en esa temporada de invierno, la aldea se cubría de una ligera capa de nieve y una pelirosa salía de su larga jornada laborando en el hospital y pese a que estaba agotada solo quería recorrer las calles un momento, pensar y relajarse respirando el aire frio que entraba a sus pulmones y disfrutar de la aldea ahora que gran parte de la población se quedaba en casa protegiéndose del clima.

Caminando se dirigió hacia los campos de entrenamiento, justo el más lejano era su favorito por todos los recuerdos que le traía estar ahí, desde que era una niña y tenían que quitarle unos cascabeles a cierto peligris, cuando traía píldoras de soldado a Naruto mientras entrenaba con su sensei y el capitán Yamato, las veces que entrenaba sola o acompañada después de que todo se calmará con el final de la cuarta guerra, hasta el día que se dio cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos, todos y cada uno de esos recuerdos le llegaron de golpe.

Con muchas cosas en la mente avanzaba hasta llegar al pequeño lago que se encontraba cerca, en esas épocas era un buen lugar privado para patinar

-Es una lástima que no trajera un par de patines – Se dijo con un tono un poco triste – Pero… talvez pueda… - Se decidía a entrar al hielo con sus botas hasta que una voz a su espalda la espantó

-Yo no haría eso si fuera tu – su voz era profunda y calmada, resonó muy cerca de su nuca

-Ka… Kakashi-sensei – Gritó al reconocer la voz pero se asustó tanto que al dar la vuelta se resbalo y cayó al hielo

Todo pasó muy rápido, Sakura se resbalo y cayó de lleno sobre la fina capa de hielo sobre el lago y cuando estaba a punto de gritarle a su sensei un sonido los alertó y sin poder hacer nada la pelirosa se hundió en el agua helada del lago

-Demonios – Susurró antes de quitarse la túnica de Hokage y lanzarse al lago sin dudarlo para sacar a su exalumna

Inmediatamente al hundirse en el lago todos sus músculos se congelaron y sumando el cansancio de su larga labor en el hospital no pudo hacer nada para salir de ahí pero un par de manos aguantadas la sujetaron con fuerza y la jalaron a la superficie

Fue recostada sobre la orilla y tosiendo saco el agua que había tragado, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un par de ojos color ónix mirándola fijamente a solo unos centímetros de ella

-Ka…Kashi-sen…sei gracias – Dijo entrecortada por el frio que sentía pero con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios

-Sakura, lo siento, fue mi culpa, no pretendía asustarte – Menciono retirándose y marcando espacio entre ellos

-N…no se preo… cupe sensei, lamen..to que haya te… nido que mojarse –

Él la miro temblando y la cubrió con la túnica que permanecía seca en el suelo

-N.. no sensei, no es nece…sario usted también la necesita –

-No te preocupes por mí, he estado en peores situaciones… Cúbrete ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó preocupado

-Sí, muchas gracias pero ¿Qué hacía por aquí sí debería estar en la torre? –

-Humm estaba descansando un poco, últimamente no hay mucho trabajo y no, no deje la oficina sola – sonrío

-¿Kage Bunshin? – Lo miró con desaprobación

El peligris solo reía mientras se rascaba la nuca con su mano izquierda

-No puedo creerlo sensei, siempre tan flojo y dejando el trabajo a otros –

-Oye… te recuerdo que estás hablando con el Hokage, señorita – Se hizo el ofendido haciendo un puchero que desató la risa de la pelirosa – " _Esa sonrisa_ " –

-Lo sé, pero ahora yo tengo puesta la túnica y además también estoy hablando con el Kakashi que ha sido mi sensei, compañero y amigo, tan flojo y pervertido de siempre – Le sonrió – Ya sensei, no se enoje –

-¿Y qué tiene que tengas la túnica? –

-Humm no lo sé, pero se supone que solo debe ser usada por el Hokage y no debería tenerla puesta yo, ¡Cierto! Sensei! No debería tenerla yo, está mal, tome - Se intentaba quitar la túnica cuando Kakashi la tomo del brazo impidiéndolo

-Sakura tranquila, es solo una prenda, no es gran cosa y además yo soy el Hokage ¿no? Supongo que puedo hacer lo que quiera con ciertas cosas, ventajas del puesto – Le sonrío y volvió a acomodarle la túnica en sus hombros – Además, se ve mejor en ti –

Ese comentario provocó que se sonrojara y bajará la mirada al piso pero inmediatamente la volvió a posar en los ojos color ónix con cierta preocupación

-Sensei, usted está empapado, necesita cambiarse o podrá enfermarse y es el Hokage, no puede enfermarse y menos por mi culpa – Se levantó del suelo y extendió su mano – Vamos –

-Ya te dije que no te preocupes, estoy bie… -

-Dije "Vamos" – Lo interrumpió con un tono más demandante – Sensei, ¿Va a dejarme con la mano estirada? –

Tomó su mano y se levantó – Bien, vayamos a mi casa, ahí podrá darse un baño con agua caliente y cambiarse de ropa… Creo que tengo aún guardadas algunas prendas de mi papá y posiblemente sean de su talla… -

-No te preocupes, puedo ir a mi casa… -

-Sensei, su casa queda del otro lado y está muy lejos, se morirá de hipotermia antes de llegar, Vamos a la mía –

Dudó un poco pero término aceptando la oferta de su exalumna –Bueno, pues andando –Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa y dando la vuelta para caminar mientras que lo tomaba de la mano, no se había dado cuenta que aún la sostenía pero tampoco hizo nada para soltarse, solo se dejó llevar por ella

Sentir su mano tomando la suya era como tocar el cielo por un momento, sentir su calidez, su piel tan suave y blanca, tenerla cerca era embriagador.

Él sabía que estaba mal, estaba mal que pasará todo eso con ella pero no podía evitarlo ¿Quién le había mandado a enamorarse de su exalumna? No tenía que haber pasado pero desde que se fue Sasuke a su viaje, dejándola de nuevo en las puertas de la aldea, al ver esa enorme tristeza en esos ojos color jade, no pudo más que prometerse a sí mismo que haría lo posible para verla reír de nuevo, para verla feliz y ver ese brillo en sus ojos

En ese momento él pensaba que lo había hecho por simple cariño paterno o simplemente porque era su amiga y no quería verla así, se obligó a creer que era por eso.

Aunque su puesto como Hokage demandaba mucho de su tiempo siempre se hacía un espacio para poder verla y seguir entrenándola poniendo el pretexto que era requisito para el examen a Jounin, que obviamente por ser considerada una de los 4 héroes de la guerra no era necesario, pero tanto ella como él se quisieron apegar a las reglas y hacer todo "oficial y legal" siguiendo el protocolo para ser Jounin

Durante esos entrenamientos siempre convivían y él hacia lo posible por gastarle bromas para hacerla enojar y después hacerla reír con cualquier tontería, después iban a cenar a algún sitio donde frecuentemente se encontraban a algún conocido.

Sakura de agradecimiento por entrenarla le ayudaba en sus días libres en el hospital con el papeleo en su oficina, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y eso fortaleció los lazos que tenían.

No supo en que momento fue que el no tenerla cerca lo ponía ansioso y no la sacaba de su cabeza. Hacia clones de sombra que dejaba en la oficina mientras él se escabullía justo para verla salir del hospital y caminar a su casa o Ichiraku, donde de vez en vez se veía con sus amigos más cercanos. ¿Qué le había hecho esa mujer para ponerlo así? No lo sabía pero tampoco le importaba

A él no le importaría gritar a medio mundo que se había enamorado perdidamente de ella, era una mujer bella y fuerte, tampoco le importaba enfrentarse a cualquiera que se opusiera, no le importaba dejar el puesto de Hokage si esa fuera la condición para tomarla de la mano cuando quisiera, no, no le importaba nada, nada a excepción de algo, ella.

Por ella es que él no hacía nada de lo anterior, por ella se detenía, él sabía que ella no sentía lo mismo por él, en su mirada podía ver que aun seguía enamorada de Sasuke, en su mirada podía ver de nuevo ese brillo que tenía cuando era pequeña, podía verla feliz nuevamente pero sabía que era porque tenía la ilusión de que Sasuke cumpliría su promesa silenciosa y regresará por ella

Ella era feliz así y él no era nadie para impedirlo

-¿Y qué hacías en el lago, Sakura? Aparte de intentar patinar sin el equipo adecuado – Mencionó de repente

-Al igual que usted quería relajarme un poco, pensar y dejar las ideas en orden…-

Quería preguntarle qué era lo que pensaba pero no quería incomodarla con preguntas personales

-¿Usted se ha enamorado alguna vez, sensei? – Preguntó soltándolo de golpe, mirándolo como si la respuesta que esperará fuera de suma importancia

La pregunta descolocó al ninja y tras pensarlo un momento que para Sakura fue eterno respondió –Si –

-¿Y qué pasó? –

-Humm ella no lo sabe… Y es mejor así –

-¿Pero qué dice? Espere… si ella no lo sabe, eso significa que aún sigue enamorado… - Eso ultimo lo dijo con un tono ¿Triste?

-¿Sigues enamorada, cierto? –

-¿Qué? – Claro que había entendido la pregunta, hablaba de Sasuke, pero ella prefirió no responder a eso y se aventuró a preguntar – Y… ¿Se puede saber quién es la afortunada que se ganó el corazón del Hokage? –

La miró a los ojos un momento poniéndola nerviosa tratando de averiguar a donde iban esas preguntas y sonrió – Yo más bien diría "desafortunada" y prefiero no decir nombres –

-Oh vamos Kakashi, no vuelva a ser así pensando que no merece nada, usted es una gran persona y estoy segura que debe tener a decenas de mujeres acosándolo… - Trató de levantar los ánimos – Cualquier mujer sería feliz a su lado… debe de ser muy afortunada ella al tener ese lugar apartado… - La voz se le iba perdiendo al bajar la intensidad y el ninja copia se admiró por sus palabras pero prefirió no agregar más al respectó y no hacerse ilusiones

-Gracias, Sakura – Ella asintió y le sonrió

-Aquí es – Se detuvieron enfrente de la casa de Sakura, la conocía muy bien aunque solo había entrado una vez hace muchos años por petición de sus padres de ella, agradeciendo que fuera su maestro – Demonios, creo que las llaves se me perdieron cuando caí al lago… -

-¿No tienes algún repuesto? –

-Sí, pero está adentro… No quería hacer esto, pero creo que tendré que forzar la cerradura… -

-No, seguro podemos entrar por otro lado sin forzar nada, ven – la guio hasta la VENTANA que daba al cuarto de Sakura, se detuvo para verla un momento y con un pequeño y ágil movimiento se abrió sin dañarla, cosa que sorprendió a la pelirosa pero no dijo nada

Kakashi entró primero para después ayudar a Sakura. No supo que pasó, le tendió la mano para ayudarla pero en algún momento su túnica se atoro y ella tropezó, trato de sostenerla pero ella lo jaló y solo se aferró a su cintura, ahora estaban en una posición algo comprometedora pero no quería que terminará jamás, tenerla entre sus brazos de esa forma… Lo volvía loco

-Aaah, maldita túnica ¿Cómo es que puede andar con esto por la aldea como si nada? Perdón sensei, lo sie… - Se quedó sin palabras cuando alzo la vista y se perdió en los ojos de él, estaban muy cerca, un pequeño movimiento de unos 4 centímetro y podían besarse

Su corazón se aceleró y rogaba porque él no se diera cuenta, por más que su mente le gritaba que reaccionará y se quitará de encima no podía, su cuerpo no obedecía y el mirar debajo de sus ojos del ninja pudo observar la máscara ¿Cómo se vería sin la máscara? Tantos años de conocerlo y jamás había conocido su rostro, podía bajarle la máscara en ese momento pero en su cintura sintió el agarre más fuerte de su sensei y despertó de esa fantasía

Sin decir más se separó lo más rápido posible de él y sin poder mirarlo a los ojos le indico el baño

-Por ahí está el baño, sensei, puede ducharse mientras busco un poco de ropa y preparo algo- No podía mirarlo a los ojos, de seguro que estaba molesto por esa falta de respeto, sus mejillas ardían y lucía muy nerviosa, gesto que no pasó desapercibido el ninja

-No es necesario Sakura, gracias – Contestó más alegre de lo normal y de lo que hubiera esperado la pelirosa, cosa que hizo que se relajara un poco

-Vaya a bañarse y cuando esté listo lo espero en la cocina – dio una sonrisa fugaz y salió del cuarto

El peligris se metió a la ducha, dejando su ropa mojada extendida para que se secará, agradeció cuando el agua caliente cubrió cada parte de su cuerpo y sonrió ¿Acaso había puesto a Sakura nerviosa? Esa mirada que le dio cuando se disculpaba ¿Había sido lo que él pensó o solo lo imaginó? Al diablo todo, si tenía una pequeña posibilidad de entrar al corazón de Sakura hoy lo descubriría, escuchar el latido acelerado de su corazón no había sido para menos, escucharlo lo animó a decidirse

Tomó el JABÓN que había en el baño y sonrió de nuevo al darse cuenta que tenía la cara de Pakkun, era increíble la cantidad de accesorios que sacaron desde que él tomo el cargo de Hokage. Le gustó que ella tuviera algo así.

Sakura bajo a la cocina después de buscar algo de ropa seca para ella y el hombre que invadía su baño, llevaba años viviendo sola, desde la muerte de sus padres, así que no tenía problemas con tener al Hokage en su habitación bañándose, pero internamente en ella se llevaba a cabo una revolución con sus sentimientos.

Se limitó a no pensar mucho en ello y mejor preparar la cena

Por otro lado, el peliplateado se enterneció cuando al bajar la mesa estaba puesta para dos personas con todo lo necesario para la cena, en ella se veían unos deliciosos WAFLES que Sakura conocía bien que eran sus favoritos para la cena.

-Oh Kakashi-sensei, la cena está servida, me tome la libertad de preparar su platillo fav…- Con una cara llena de asombro dejó caer, sin importarle que se rompieran en el acto, un par de tazas

-Sakura, ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó preocupado

-Su... su… su máscara – Tartamudeaba mientras lo señalaba

\- ¿Humm? – La miró preguntándole - ¿Qué pasa con ella? –

-No está – Seguía obnubilada por la imagen que tenía al frente

-Oh! Te refieres a eso… Si, se está secando en el baño, es difícil respirar si esta mojada – Sonrió mientras se sobaba la nuca con su mano y a Sakura le pareció ser la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto - ¿Te sientes bien, Sakura? – Preguntó algo incómodo y nervioso por la mirada tan penetrante de la pelirosa

-Es perfecto… - Apenas y susurró, pero Hatake lo escucho perfectamente

\- ¿Cómo? – Cuestionó con un tono de voz más grave mientras se acercaba a ella

\- ¿Qué? – Despertó de su ensoñación y se arrodilló para recoger los pedazos de porcelana que había en el suelo – Que es mejor que nos apuremos a cenar o se enfriaran… Los wafles saben mejor calientes ¿No? – Mintió de una manera que ni ella supo cómo salió todo eso tan rápido

-Claro, te ayudo en esto – Mencionó tomando el mismo trozo de porcelana que ella, quedando muy cerca el uno del otro - ¿Segura estás bien? Estás muy roja ¿No tienes fiebre? – Llevó una mano a la frente de ella que pasó a su mejilla, quedándose ahí

-De… debe de ser el calor de la cocina – Se apartó rápidamente y regresó a la cocina por otras tazas y tirar las que había estropeado – Tome asiento Kakashi-senei, ¿Le quedó bien la ropa? –

Kakashi la miró detenidamente cuando se fue y no había notado que Sakura solo llevaba una camisa muy parecida a las que él solía usar y un pequeño short que apenas y se veía por debajo de la camisa, se veía muy bien y tierna, pero, ¿De dónde había sacado esa camisa?

-Sí, muchas gracias, no sabía que tu papá había sido ninja – Señaló la camisa mientras tomaban asiento

\- ¿Qué dice? No, mi papá no fue ninja ¿Por qué la pregunta? –

Kakashi sintió que algo dentro de él se encogía solo al imaginar que esa prenda pudiera ser de algún amante de la pelirosa que fuera shinobi

-La camisa – Señaló, pero no estaba muy seguro de querer escuchar la respuesta

-Oh! – Se sonrojó aún más, algo que notó al momento Kakashi - ¿No la reconoce? –

¿Reconocer? Eso significaba que alguno de sus compañeros tenía que ser el propietario de la camisa y obvio, del corazón de Sakura

Al no obtener respuesta continuó – Por favor Kakashi, no me diga que la edad ya le está jugando malas pasadas porque no me lo creo, aún sigue siendo joven – Sonrió apenada pero sincera

Kakashi agradeció internamente que no le dijera que estaba viejo, pero seguía intrigado por la camisa

-Por Kami! ¿Acaso no reconoce sus camisas? –

\- ¿Mi camisa? –

-Claro, me la ofreció hace años, cuando aún éramos unos niños, en la cuarta misión de recuperación de una mascota… Mientras intentábamos acorralarla Naruto cometió un error y terminé en el lago empapada, usted me ofreció su camisa y… -

-Y te dije que la conservaras… - Terminó un poco más alegre al saberse propietario de la camisa que traía puesta - "Definitivamente te queda mejor mi ropa "– Pensó

-Si... Lamento no haber podido devolvérsela antes, pero… -

-No te preocupes, está bien. ¿Por qué no me diste ésa en vez de darme una de tu padre? – La pregunta había sido obvia y sin ninguna intención, pero la pelirosa se sorprendió y eso llamo la atención del peligris

Que tonta había sido ¿Cómo se atrevía a usar su camisa justo cuando él estaba ahí? Obviamente no le diría que la usaba todas las noches como pijama solo porque al usarla la hacía sentir segura y como si él estuviera con ella

-Po… po… porque ya está algo desgastada y vieja… Seguro que ya no le queda –

-Bueno, hace años que sigo siendo la misma talla, pero está bien… Claramente luce mucho mejor en ti – Le guiñó un ojo sonriéndole y Sakura se derritió al verlo así

Kakashi decidió dejar de molestar a Sakura, le encantaba verla así de sonrojada y apenada, pero decidió comer los deliciosos Wafles que su pelirosa le había preparado con tanto empeño

Sakura no quería parecer boba mirando su rostro, era obvio que lo incomodaba, solo daba miradas fugaces tratando de memorizar cada centímetro de él, de sus gestos, de cómo lucia sin la molesta mascara, sabía que posiblemente esta sería la única vez que lo vería

\- ¿Por qué lo oculta? – se le escapó sin pensarlo, tan bajo que no pensó que él lo escucharía y lo confirmó al no obtener respuesta y siguió comiendo mientras agregaba más maple a sus wafles

Después de unos minutos en silencio ella alzo la vista al escuchar que él habló muy cerca de ella y afectivamente, solo estaba a unos centímetros de ella

\- ¿Crees que tendría que ocultarlo? – Resonó su voz ronca

-No – casi susurró

\- ¿Por qué? – se acercó más a ella

-No tendría por qué hacerlo… - Respondía de manera instantánea, sin pensarlo, estaba embelesada por la cercanía – No tiene dientes grandes ni boca pequeñita –

El ninja río a carcajadas aún sin separarse de ella, y la pelirosa juraría nunca haber escuchado una risa tan sincera por parte de él

No podía más, estaba muy cerca de ella, dejándose llevar solo por verla tan perdida en él

Su propósito había sido simplemente coquetear un poco con Sakura para comprobar si ella correspondía a sus sentimientos, pero simplemente se había dejado llevar y ya no podía parar, no se imaginó llegar tan lejos, pensaba que simplemente se decepcionaría por pensar algo tan absurdo y lo dejaría así, pero al verla tan apenada y sonrojada perdió cualquier rastro de cordura

-Tienes un poco de... – Llevó su mano a los labios de ella para quitar de ellos un poco de maple e instintivamente se la volvió a llevar a la boca

Acto seguido pasó algo que él nunca esperó; Sakura tirando todo lo de la mesa para abrirse paso y abalanzarse sobre él y atrapando sus labios con los de ella y pesé al arrebató que tuvo el beso fue despacio, tierno, lleno de amor y sin duda él lo correspondió

Se acercó a ella tomándola de la nuca para profundizar más el beso y abrazarla por la cintura mientras se apoyaba sobre la mesa

Los dos seguían besándose y cada vez más apasionadamente sin importarles mucho el hecho de que poco a poco se subían a la mesa.

Él aprovechó la cercanía para acariciar su espalda y seguir con sus piernas, mientras ella fundía sus manos en su cabellera gris y por momentos la dejaba para acariciar su fuerte espalda y tomándose la libertad de hacerlo por debajo de su camisa, cosa que provocó aún más al hombre que se subió por completo a la mesa acorralando a Sakura debajo de él

Iban aumentando la intensidad de las caricias y besos, sentían tanto calor que la ropa sobraba, el peligris, con ayuda de Sakura se deshizo de la camisa que llevaba puesta él y en un tirón más también se deshizo de la de ella, se detuvieron un momento para contemplarse mutuamente, para darse cuenta que lo que estaban haciendo era real, para darse cuenta de lo que sus actos generarían y aun así, con una mirada de él pidiendo permiso y ella aceptando procedieron a continuar

Él se acercó a ella besándola con calma, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo para saborearse el uno al otro, la besó con ternura y susurró contra sus labios – Ahora ya sabes quién es la desafortunada –

Ella se apartó y lo miró seria, él se asustó un poco por su actitud y pensó que posiblemente se había equivocado al declararse, se había equivocado y ella no sentía lo mismo por él

Estaba por apartarse de ella cuando su agarre se lo impidió, la miró confundido y ella sonreía con lágrimas en los ojos – Sakura ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué lloras? Perdón si te moleste–

-Shh… Te amo Kakashi, hace tanto tiempo que lo hago, pero jamás… yo… - La silenció con un beso

¿Cuánto tiempo habían desperdiciado? ¿Cuánto tiempo había anhelado tenerla entre sus brazos pero sus prejuicios lo impedían?

No, ahora no

Al carajo todo aquello que se lo había impedido, ahora que la tenía no la iba a dejar ir, ahora que la tenía no iba a dejar que nada se interpusiera entre ellos, ahora solo iban a estar ellos dos.

Los besos tiernos volvieron a los pasionales que tenían y el calor volvió a aumentar, la tomó por la cadera, justo donde empezaba su pequeño short, miró a Sakura pidiendo de nuevo su autorización y ella con una respiración acelerada asintió

Antes de desprenderla de la prenda un ruido los alertó, la mesa no soportó más movimiento y se vino para abajo, en un fugaz movimiento la abrazó haciéndola girar quedando arriba de él y así evitar el golpe

-Creo que me debe una mesa nueva Hokage-sama – Bromeó

-Humm… creo que puedo compensar eso – Dijo mientras le acariciaba la pierna

-Pervertido…-

Él río de nuevo y la miró

-Te compraré una mesa nueva… y una cama también –

\- ¿Una cama? ¿Qué tiene de malo mi cama? – Kakashi le empieza a besar el cuello

-Es muy pequeña para los dos… Al menos que no aceptes que te compre nada y mejor te mudes a mi casa… Te aseguró que en esa cama si cabemos los dos –

-Tenía que suponer que saldrías con algo así – Reía

Se río – Bueno, tenía que intentarlo… -

Ella lo miró para después besarlo –Aunque… creo que en mi "pequeña" cama si podríamos estar los dos… - Mencionó muy apenada

-Sakura, ¿Estás segura? – ella sintió

Sin más por decir la tomó en brazos y corrió a la habitación dejando atrás una mesa rota y restos de una cena para dos por todo el piso mientras que en la planta de arriba el clan Hatake y Haruno se unían para formar uno mismo.

Y esta fue! Espero no haya sido tan empalagosa :3

Y una disculpa a Catta pero no hubo nada de sexo salvaje con comida jajaja lo siento pero me faltaba inspiración y en mis ratos libres en el trabajo no podía escribir algo así xD

Gracias por leer!


End file.
